Legendary Yo-kai
The Legendary Yo-kai (Japanese: レジェンド妖怪, Rejendo Yōkai) are a select group of powerful Yo-kai that can only be befriended after filling out the Legend Pages of the Yo-kai Medallium, which is done by collecting certain sets of Yo-kai Medals to break the seal surrounding a particular Legendary Yo-kai, with each seal requiring a different set of 8 required Yo-kai (Japanese: 必要な妖怪, Hitsuyō na Yōkai) Medals, which vary depending on the game series. All Yo-kai in this group are Rank S Yo-kai or above, and there exists at least one Legendary that represents the tribes. Once unsealed, these Yo-kai will start off at Lv. 1. Information Five of these Yo-kai were the first to be introduced in the first Yo-kai Watch video game, representing the Brave, Mysterious, Heartful, Eerie, and Tough tribes. In Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls, three more Legendary Yo-kai representing the Charming, Shady and Slippery tribes were introduced, completing the set of eight. In Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi and Tempura, 3 more Legendary Yo-kai representing the Brave, Charming, and Eerie tribes were introduced, with the Brave and Charming Legendaries being found only in one version of the games. In addition, 2 new subcategories of Legendary Yo-kai are introduced, noted as the Legendary VIP Yo-kai whose members consist of a Legendary representing the Brave, Mysterious, and Heartful tribes and the 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai whose members consist of a Legendary representing the Brave, Mysterious, Tough, and Heartful tribes. In Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, four more Merican Legendary Yo-kai were added whose members consist of a Legendary representing the Charming, Shady, Eerie, and Slippery tribes to complete the set of 8, as well as the addition of a second Legendary Yo-kai for the Slippery tribe exclusively found in the game. In addition, Sukiyaki introduced another subcategory of Legendary Yo-kai, noted as the Mystery Legendary Yo-kai*. With the 2.2 Update, two more Mystery Legendary Yo-kai were added* to complete the set of 8. In Yo-kai Watch Busters 2, 2 more Legendary Yo-kai representing the Tough and Shady tribes were introduced, leaving the Mysterious and Heartful without a second pair of representatives. In Yo-kai Watch 4, Medallium pages are no longer required to unlock Legendary Yo-kai, and are befriended regularly through special methods. Summoning Song/ Chant Legendary Yo-kai, despite falling to one of the pre-established Yo-kai Tribes, have a unique summoning chant which plays instead of the regular ones. These chants are very bombastic and grandiose compared to the normal Yo-kai Tribes. Yo-kai Watch English In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: "Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary!" Japanese In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: "Legend! Legend! Amazing!" (Japanese: レジェーンド!レジェーンド!ブッタマゲーンドー! Rejēndo! Rejēndo! Buttamagēndō!). Yo-kai Watch Model Zero Along with the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribes, the Legendary Yo-kai's chant with the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero in the anime and when playing with the toys has replaced with instrumentals, with the Legendaries getting a bombastic orchestra line. When set at the 2 setting however, the normal summoning fanfare is a bombastic brass cover. Yo-kai Watch Model U English:'In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: Legendary! Legendary! Legendary! Legend~Dar~rry! with a orchestra accompaniment and sung by a choir. Like the Model Zero Yo-kai Watch, the ending is slightly altered, with sounds of celebration at the ending. '''Japanese:'In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: "Legend~ Legend~ Legend~ Lege~nnn~D!" (Japanese: '''レジェンドー レジェンドー レジェンドー レジェーンードー! Rejendō rejendō rejendō rejēn̄dō!) with a orchestra accompaniment and sung by a choir. Like the Model Zero Yo-kai Watch, the ending is slightly altered, with sounds of celebration at the ending. Pioneer/VIP:'In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: (Japanese: 'レジェンドー（偉人!）レジェンドー（偉人!）レジェンドー えらーいー人ー! Rejendō (ijin!) Rejendō (ijin!) Rejendō era ̄ i ̄ hito ̄ !) Commander: When playing with the toys, their chant is: (Japanese: レジェンドー（武将!）レジェンドー（武将!）レジェンドー つよーいー人ー! Rejendō (bushō!) Rejendō (bushō!) Rejendō tsuyo ̄ i ̄ hito ̄ !) Yo-kai Watch DreamEdit In the anime, the summoned Yo-kai will play a roulette game to determine if they get a lucky or unlucky summon even with the opera yo-kais. Every Legendary (except Shogunyan) will stand still while the stage moves them. In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: (Japanese: でたー! レジェーン ドー! Deta ̄ ! Rejēn dō!) Dark Yo-kai Watch List of Legendary Yo-kai Introduced in Yo-kai Watch Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2 Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3 Introduced in Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 Introduced in Yo-kai Watch World Fan made Legendary Yo-kai Steeltron's Fan Made Legendary Yo-kai Exodus Chapter Legendary Yo-kai To Delete Other Legendary Yo-kai 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai Main article: 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai Euro Legendary Yo-kai Main article: Euro Legendary Yo-kai Legendary VIP Yo-kai Main article: Legendary VIP Yo-kai Mystery Legendary Yo-kai Main article: Mystery Legendary Yo-kai Crystal Legendary Yo-kai Main article: Crystal Legendary Yo-kai Puni Legendary Yo-kai Main article: Puni Legendary Yo-kai Halloween Legendary Yo-kai Main article:Halloween Legendary Yo-kai Christmas Legendary Yo-kai Main article: Christmas Legendary Yo-kai Category:Yo-Kai Types Category:Legendary Yo-kai